Namoro
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: SasuHina - três atos. Mostra o namoro nos três periodos: 1 cap- Criança, 2 - Adolescente, 3 -Adulto.
1. Criança

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem, embora eu quisesse, mas... i.i Oh, vida tirana! **

Sem comentários, sem continuação! De qualquer forma... Coloquei: "Capitulo 1", ok? Mas não sei se haverá continuação!

* * *

**Namoro**

**Capitulo 1- Criança**

Ela o olhava de longe. O lindo loirinho de olhos azuis correndo com Shikamaru, Chouji e Kiba, sorriu singelamente ao mesmo tempo em que, de certa forma rezava para não serem pegos em mais uma de suas brincadeiras infantis.

-AI, SEUS MOLEQUES IMBECIS!- Bingo! Ebisu tinha caído direitinho no troque do 'prego na cadeira' todos os presentes começaram a rir e logo se via seis pequeninas pernas de crianças de 5 anos correndo do professor de elite.

x.o.x

Elas o olhavam de longe.

Irritantes.

Afinal... O que ELE tinha de demais?

Por enquanto tudo bem, afinal nenhuma delas tomou coragem de ir falar com ele hoje, isso já era motivo de suspirar aliviado... Por enquanto.

Seus aguçados e pequenos (mas já bem treinados) ouvidos ninja ouviu o exato momento que o primeiro pé tocou o chão no primeiro passo da primeira garota. Ficou imóvel, quem sabe ela iria embora? Não, não iria, mais um dia onde tinha que aturar as garotas cortejando-o, uma gota de suor escorreu em sua bochecha.

"_Vá embora! Vá embora! Vá embora! Deus, por que me abandonas-te?! Nii-san disse para não acreditar no senhor, mas por que dou ouvidos pra mamãe?! DX"_

A menina parou atrás dele, estava nervosa, como qualquer menina apaixonada.

-Sasuke-kun...-

Pausa dramática.

Silencio de ambos.

O menino ouviu mais três garotas correrem em sua direção.

A gota toca o chão.

Rimou, não?

-ME DEIXEM EM PAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!- E saiu correndo.

-SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!- E correram todas atrás dele. É, a mesma rotina de sempre.

x.o.x

O menino correu, correu e correu. Conseguira fugir sem nenhum arranhão. A pesar de tooodo seu talento ninja mal notara a presença dela o observando. Ela, a menina que mais o amava no mundo.

-...- Suava frio. Não tinha nem consciência de se perguntar o porquê dele o provocar tudo isso, só sabia que, se eles se olhassem olho no olho um dos dois desmaiaria e não seria ele, mas tentaria, ao menos um pouco, falar com ele, mesmo que seja só para trocar pequenas saudações ou despedidas que guardaria em seu coraçãozinho.

-Na-Naruto-kun...- Chamou por um fio de voz, tão pequeno quanto sua grande timidez, porém o fez levantar o rostinho suado e olhar para os lados desentendido.

-Quem ta ai, Dettebayo? É Deus? – Corou mais ainda ao ouvir suas palavras e por ele tê-las ouvido, porém ainda são saira atrás da arvore onde se escondia tão perfeitamente. Respirou fundo dez vezes e continuou:

-...N-N-Não...-

-Entãooooo... Quem é que está ai?! ONDE ESTÁ! APAREÇA DE ONDE ESTIVER!- Esbravejou o loirinho. Ela por sua vez corou mais ainda, respirou fundo mais dez vezes e saiu de trás da arvore.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram brevemente -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- Mas logo foi tudo trocado por uma careta confusa e uma pequena inclinação de sua cabeça -Quem é você?- Tudo bem, tudo bem, respira fundo, Hinata. Tudo bem ele não saber quem é você mesmo vocês sendo da mesma sala.

-... H-H-Hinata H-H-H-H-Hyuuga... S-s-sou da-da su-sua sa-sala.- Ele sorriu. Ela corou mais ainda.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, é mesmo! Que quietinha!- Ela voltou a se esconder atrás da arvore, 'qietinha', não era isso que ela desejava ouvir, não era, podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem quando ouviram um grito vindo ao longe:

-Naruto! VEM! EBISU JÁ PAROU DE NOS PERSEGUIR!-

-Bemmmm... Tchau, Hinata! Prazer em conhecê-la! Dettebayo!- E saiu correndo.

Ela saiu de trás da arvore para vê-lo correr 'Prazer em conhecê-la'...

"_Ele gosta de mim!"_

No mesmo tempo, mal notara. Um menino de cabelo negro acabara de chegar, estava a dois metros dela. O podre coitado ao para pôs as pequenas mão no joelho em sinal de cansaço enquanto ofegava como nunca.

Ele estava feliz, conseguiu fugir daquelas que o atormentavam, sempre conseguia. Ouviu um barulho, olhou para os lados até encontrar a figura de uma menina de cabelos curtos escuros de costas para ele.

"_Ufa... Ainda bem que ela não me viu. Devo ir embora antes que..."_ Parou o raciocínio até ver o que ela observava, ou seja, Naruto.

Sorriu felino_ "Uhum, ela gosta dele, ham?" _sentiu queestava seguro lá.

Três minutos se passaram, ambos parados. Sasuke não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja de Naruto, ela estava lá e gostava dele.

"_Muito baka..."_

Ele tinha muitas garotas 'gostando' dele, garotas até demais, sentimento até 'demais' ele sentiu inveja de Naruto ele só tinha 'ela' e do jeito que ela não se movera desde então, parecia ser verdadeiro, ao contrário da legião que parecia mais um concurso ou um programa de TV para ver quem vence ou quem será escolhido. Se levantou, não estava mais sem ar, porém por alguma razão desconhecida não sabia que estava ruborizado.

-

-

Colocou as mãos no bolso.

-

-

Fez sua melhor cara de 'como eu não quero nada'.

-

-

E virou-se.

-

-

Porém não se contentou...

-

-

E virou-se de novo, olhando-a de trás:

-Ei, menina!- A vira o rosto.

-Hum?- Sussurrou.

-Você está bem?- Ela sorriu vermelha, ele nem notou que ruborizava ainda mais.

-Sim, e-eu a-acho q-que hoje é o di-dia ma-mais feliz da mi-minha vi-vida!- Ele corou ainda mais, tinha chegado no seu limite de vermelho, cerrou as sobrancelhas, achatou os olhos e mirou a grama ao lado do seu pé todo sem graça.

-Então ta!- Dá meia volta e vai embora.

Ela também toma seu caminho para sua casa/mansão, com seu sorriso bobo e infantil de boneca.

-

-

Será aquilo o começo de um amor?

**Fim.**

* * *

Isa(Autora): NHÁÁÁÁ! O SASUKE FICOU MUITO FOFO NESSA FIC! XD

Sasuke: -ruboriza-

Sasuke grande: Pare de brincar com os outros, agora, antes que você se complique! ù/ú

Isa: Ok!

**PROPAGANDA (****MUITO)**** IMPORTANTE!:**

BELO MONSTRO! FIC KAKASAKU MUITO BOA!

Ç.Ç

Leiam, por favor.

E deixem reviews, poxa, to cansada de escrever e ninguém comentar.

É doloroso ç.ç

Sasuke: Dramática ¬¬

Isa: Buennnnn ç.ç

Sasuke: É 'buá" ¬¬

Isa: Buáaáááaá ç.ç

Sasuke: Tchau, gente. Ela ta no momento 'vou irritar o Sasuke' ela pode parecer engraçadas nessas horas, mas não a motivem! ¬¬

Isa: O Saskemo agradece 8D

Sasuke: -veia estoura- ¬¬X -desliga a câmera-

**Fim.**


	2. Adolescente

**Namoro**

**Capitulo 2 - Adolescente**

Passado os anos, Hinata já estava em seus 15 anos, bem, não ainda. Faltava uma semana para seu aniversário de 15, onde se tornaria uma ninja feita, motivo de grande insegurança para si própria. Quinze anos... Seu pai planejara uma cerimônia em que ela transitará para a maturidade e participará das decisões do clã, e, quando fizer dezesseis se ela estiver preparada –aos olhos dele- herdará o famoso clã Hyuuga definitivamente. Para ela... Sinceramente... Tudo aquilo era um peso. Um enorme peso. Pode parecer bonito para quem vê, mas para quem participa é sempre um fardo enorme, como exemplo de decisão: A morte de seu tio. Realmente sentia-se orgulhosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa e angustiada, como em qualquer inicio e fim de marcos em nossa vida.

Nossa querida Hyuuga andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha... E...

VRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.

"_Aquilo era um armário?" _Pensou enquanto olhava os restos de um armário recém-atirado do escritório da Hokage.

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Pela voz inconfundível... Hokage-sama, Tsunade.

-Mas, Tsunade-obaa-chan!- Naruto, sentiu seu rosto corar. Olhou para cima, estava lago embaixo da janela do escritório da Hokage, deu dois passos e encostou na parede, não queria ser acertada acidentalmente.

-NÃO! SASUKE NÃO FICARÁ COM VOCÊS! ELE IRÁ PAGAR UMA PENA ANTES! EU NÃO QUERIA NARUTO, MAS O CONSELHO EXIGE ISSO! AFINAL, ELE ESTEVE COM OROSHIMARU! ELE PODE ESTAR FINGINDO! E CADÊ O DESGRAÇADO?!-

-... T-Tsunade-shinshou... E-Ele não veio co-co-...-

-SAKURA! EU NÃO TE ENCINEI A GAGUEJAR! VOCÊ VEIO Á MIM PARA FICAR MAIS FORTE E É ASSIM QUE ME MOSTRA?! NÃO GAGUEJE, FRACA!-

Sakura gaguejando... Quem diria, hein? O assunto é sério, nem a própria Hinata acreditara na acusação. Sasuke... De volta?

"_Tsunade-sama está mesmo muito bra-brava, Sasuke-san de - deve ter voltado mesmo"_ encarou o chão, séria "_Se não, não haveria outro porque de tanto nervosismo. Naruto-kun acabou de sair do hospital, depois de três meses em estado grave. Não sei ainda se ele está bem, no hospital quando ele sorria... Eu pensei que... Era por mim estar lá. Mas era porque Sasuke-san tinha voltado."_

-... Ele não veio conosco, Tsunade-shinshou.-

Silencio._ "Devem estar conversando mais baixo agora." _Era tentador ir lá em cima e escutar tudo escondida, mas, detalhes, um simples detalhe: É a sala DA Hokage, obviamente seria notada.

-Ela grita demais, não?- Deu um salto, segurando o coração que batia rápido, e sem querer ficando mais vermelha e com os cabelos arrepiados.

-Hump.- o menino ao seu lado mecha os olhos. Estava com as costas e um dos seus pés encostados na parede, com seu outro pé no chão, braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

-... S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke-s-san?- O moreno abre um dois olhos e a olha de lado. –Cale a boca. A Hokage ou a vila inteira pode te ouvir, preciso ficar escondido ainda.-

-A-ahh... o.o- E tratou de se recompor... Bem, quase que completamente, ela ainda estava vermelha e seu nervosismo não era o dos mais fracos. Se aproximou do rapaz e voltou a encostar na parede, ao lado dele. Com o rosto corado e sem olhar para ele, pergunta-o:

-P-Por quê?-

-Não te interessa. - Abaixou o rosto, seu coração tinha voltado a acelerar. Ela se sentia o ser mais humilhado de todo o mundo com aquelas respostas diretas e curtas. E ficaram por um tempo lá, sem falarem nada, Naruto voltou a gritar, Tsunade também, Sakura gaguejava, tudo isso, até atingir o total silêncio, a 'conversa' tinha finalmente terminado, porém ninguém ousou se mexer.

-Sejam b-bem vi-vindo de vo-volta, Sa-sasuke-san. Mu-muitas Fe-felici-da-dades.- E foi embora. O garoto, arregalou o olhos e virou o rosto vermelho até ver a sinueta de Hinata desaparecer por completo entre as crianças que vinham para brincar ali, virou o rosto mirando o direção ao chão.

"_O que... O que é... Por que diabos meu coração ta batendo desse jeito?"_

x.o.x

Aquela batida... Aquele álcool, as mulheres, a dança. Sasuke se sentia ótimo sob o efeito do álcool naquela boate. A mulheres nem pareciam saber quem ele era, melhor para ele. Dançava, pegava, encochava e todos os 'ava' que se faz em uma boate. Porém não notara que todas as mulheres que pegava tinham as mesmas características: Cabelos escuros, pele branca e olhos perolados.

Depois de uma grande noite voltou para a ex-sede dos Uchiha, era o único local que podia se esconder em paz, voltou, depois de tanto tempo para sua casa, e jogou-se na cama dos seus pais, respirou novamente e deu um grande sorriso, o tempo não apagara o cheiro deles e caiu no sono...

Para esquecer.

x.o.x

_Teme..._

_Teme._

_TEME! _

_PORRA TEME! ACORDA!_

-Uh, hum... Dobe... Sai... hm...- Proferiu sonolento, não sabia o porque, mas estava com uma baita dor de cabeça.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! ACORDA! Ò.Ó Ô BELA ADORMECIDA! TA TODO MUNDO AQUI!- Bom, essa afirmação consegui um olhos aberto de Uchiha, que viu que abraçava o travesseiro, daí foi rápido, ele arregalou os olhos, mandou o Naruto embora do quarto, quase que o queima por inteiro, é, normal. Naruto saiu, Sasuke lavou o rosto, ainda com uma enorme dor de cabeça, vestiu-se e desceu encontrando o velho time 7 e um café da manhã pronto. Embora não estivesse com fome Sasuke comeu bastante, e ouvia o que ocorrera de Sakura e Naruto, o café acabou, mas ninguém saiu de lá todos conversaram e só depois do almoço que cessaram, porém durou pouco até a Sakura começar outro assunto:

-Sabiam que a partir da semana que vem Hinata-chan vai deixar de ser ninja para aprender á chefiar o clã Hyuuga?! Logo no aniversário de 15 anos dela! Ainda bem, né? Hinata não servia para ser ninja. – Sasuke se põe alerta, agora mais do que nunca estava acordado.

-O QUE?! HINATA-CHAN?! NÃO PODE! ELA ERA TÃO BOA NINJA! ELA É MUITO FORTE! O.O Vai ter que herdar aquele clã chato u.u-

-... Hinata-san terá que arcar com as responsabilidades, assim como vários outros clãs, querendo ou não. Seria assim com Sasuke, se o clã Uchiha ainda estivesse vivo.-

-Hum.- Sasuke se lembrara da vez que ouvira falar em seu nome em uma dessas conversas, entre seu pai e Itachi. Lembrava-se do medo que tinha de herdar o clã.

"_Ela deve pensar a mesma coisa. Dane-se. Ela não é nada minha mesmo u.u"_

Sakura desfez o sorriso e afinou os olhos-... Devo concordar, é uma enorme responsabilidade. Principalmente para a tradição do clã Hyuuga. –

-Eh?! Que 'tradição'?- Naruto perguntou.

-Se Hinata não for uma boa líder... Ela será exilada.-

Impossível não se assustar com tal tradição, certo? Certo para quem disse 'certo'. Konoha é conhecida por ser uma vila próspera e muito poderosa, pois os dois mais conhecidos e poderosos clã se encontravam nela: Os Uchihas e os Hyuuga. Mas, não se enganem, os Hyuuga eram grandes porque seguiam regras rígidas para manter-se no poder. Os Hyuugas desde crianças são treinados para serem ótimos lutadores, e aqueles que são fracos não merecem ficar no clã, então são exilados da vila pelo seu próprio clã, mas há um porém que Sakura não falou: para não botar os segredos do Byakugan em risco Hinata teria que receber o selo da Souke antes de ser exilada, mas... Á dois jeitos usados: O para a Souke, gentil e indolor. E para os exilados da família principal: Muito doloroso e com um pequeno risco de morte. Mas... Isso é confidencial nenhum dos ali presentes sabe disso, então não contem ok?

O resto da tarde se passou rápida, um breve almoço, sorrisos, piadas chatas, até a hora em que todos foram embora. Não conseguiu ficar em casa e foi dar um passeio pela vila.

Ao virar aquela primeira esquina...

-Olá.-

-O-O-lá S-s-sasuke-san.-

O coração de ambos começaram a bater mais forte.

A conversa foi rápida.

Sasuke gostou dessa conversa.

Sasuke gostava mais de conversar com Hinata.

Ela foi a única pessoa, que lhe desejou 'felicidades' desde a grande tragédia.

-

-

Ela naquela tarde, não pesara em Naruto, não pensara em clã, nem em Byakugan. Seus pensamentos estavam em branco.

-Olá.- Ergueu o rosto. Pensou em como a luz daquele pôr-de-Sol estava perfeitamente projetando as sombras. Pensou em felicidade e em perfeição do imperfeito. Do preto no branco. Palavras saiam de sua boca e seus ouvidos captavam as palavras proferidas por ele. Foi rápida e agradável a conversa, com varias pausas de um silêncio esmagador, que logo era derrotado por mais palavras. E ele foi embora.

Branco de novo.

-

-

Será aquilo o inicio de um amor?

**Fim do capitulo 2.**

* * *

Isa: Capitulo curto, eu sei u.u nem precisam me dizer.

Sasuke: Observação: Eu tenho 17 anos ¬¬

Isa: Ya u.u

Respondendo á única review (i.i):

Isa: É, mas do jeito que os dois são... É mais fácil acabar a fic e eles não acabarem juntos u.u Mas eu darei um jeito de isso de isso não acontecer ¬¬ Mas eu também gosto desse tipo de fics –olhos brilhando-

Sasuke: Se bem que você morre de ciúmes de mim nessas fics, não? n.n

Isa: ù/ú Até próximo capitulo, senhorita!

Sasuke: "_Venci è.é" _-desliga a câmera-


	3. Adulto

**Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

**Namoro**

**Capitulo 3 – Adulto**

"_por isso hoje..._

_Estou tão triste..._

_Porque querer está tão longe de poder..._

_E quem eu quero está tão longe..._

_Longe de mim."_

_Eu quero sempre mais – Ira_

-Hiashi!-

-Qual é o seu veredicto?-

-Hinata é uma vergonha para o clã! Ela não pode se tornar a matriarca! Isso seria praticamente um assassinato ao clã!-

-Sim.-

-Ela é fraca e vulnerável demais! Mas cabe a você como pai decidir a sentença dela. - Apesar de ser avô de nossa heroína ele não é o que poderíamos chamar de 'um bom velhinho' Hiashi conhecia a fera melhor que ninguém naquele maldito clã. Ninguém notara, mas acabara de engolir o seco de sua garganta. Apesar de tudo amava suas filhas e como patriarca do clã já havia aplicado o selo em outros membros da bouke, uma única vez, mas... Bem, essa pessoa morreu no meio do procedimento.

-Pretendo arranjar alguém forte para pedi-la em matrimônio, se o senhor permitir. - Ele queria sua filha viva.

-Como queira, Hiashi. Tem certeza? Isso pode causar uma crise no clã. –

-Isso não faz parte de nossos princípios, mas... Caso Hinata ter um bom marido o clã receberá força exterior e ainda poderei treinar Hanabi para ser matriarca.-

-Bem pensado. – Terminou o avô de Hinata.

Ninguém sabia...

Mas Hinata escutara tudo.

E o tempo tinha se passado, ela sabia que não era mais tão fraca.

x.o.x

Sasuke...

Hihihi...

Para este o tempo não foi muito bondoso.

Sabe seu fã clube?

Ele era feito por suas companheiras de série.

E agora...

Resumia-se em: Criancinhas, adolescentes, mulheres pedófilas e... Alguns homossexuais.

Resumindo mais ainda: Todas as pessoas que se classificava como 'feminino' que respiram em Konoha e em todo lugar que passava.

Simples, não?

Mas afinal... O que ELE tem demais?!

Ainda morava a ex-abandonada sede dos Uchihas, que não era mais abandonada assim. Menininhas e mulheres iam lá toda noite colocar recados de amor em sua caixa de correio e ele já ganhou três pedidos de casamento e uma lingerie vermelha.

Hoje, exatamente ás 13:00 ele acorda, coloca suas roupas toma seu café frio e esvazia a caixa de correios, bom, pelo menos tentou sentiu lá algo viscoso e arregalou os olhos, mas não tirou a mão (sinal de coragem dos Uchihas!).

Botou a mão mais a fundo e começou a sentir que seus quatro dedos exceto o polegar estavam úmidos e quentes e que nas costas e na palma da sua mão algo afiado lhe perfurava a pele dando-lhe a sensação de dor, sentiu que a dor desaparecida, a coisa quente cobrindo seus dedos vindo junto com um som de algo engasgado e novamente algo quente cobrindo-lhe os dedos. Só que essa coisa quente tinha um cheiro meio muito ruim.

Ele assustou-se (não, Uchihas não entram em pânico) e tirou a mão correndo de lá com uma "ARG!".

-AU! AU!- O Uchiha gelou, colou as duas mãos dentro da caixa de correio tentando não tocar na coisa quente e fétida, agarrou algo peludo e o tirou a caixa do correio vendo um lindo filhote de Golden Retriever dourado**¹ **e com uma fita vermelha fazendo um belo faço abaixo de sua cabeça.

-Um... Cachorro?-

Sério? Pelo latido em pensei que fosse um peixe dourado, sabe?

-Tem um bilhete...-

E neste dizia:

_Meu amado, Sasuke-chan..._

_Eu te amo com todo meu coração. Por favor, acredite nesse amor! Por você eu me jogava de um penhasco com uma bigorna amarrada á cintura. Por você eu engravidaria de trigêmeos quantas vezes você quisesse. Por você eu acabaria com todo o país do fogo! Por isso... Como prova de meu amor estou lhe dando esse humilde presente, pois sei que apesar de seu belo e grande coração você é só e desolado, e me dói saber que sou covarde demais para ir falar á ti diretamente, por isso... Para acabar com sua desmerecida solidão eu lhe enviei esse lindo macho de Golden Retriever. Pode escolher nome, pois não tive coragem de colocar-lo um (mas enquanto o trazia á sua linda casa o chamava de Sasuke). Espero que goste e que este lindo anjo de quatro patas acabe de vez com sua terrível solidão!_

_Beijo de todo o meu muitíssimo apaixonado coração._

_Sua admiradora secreta._

"_Ótimo... ¬¬ Quantas admiradoras secretas eu tenho nessa porcaria de vida?" _

-AU AU!- Sasuke voltou a olhar para o cachorro que abanda o rabo freneticamente, parecendo sorrir.

-hum...- Um nome... Um nome... Por Deus! Ele nunca tivera um cachorro! Nunca tivera bicho nenhum de estimação! O Maximo de contado com bicho que tinha era com cobras e gatos ninjas, mas não podiam ser chamados de 'bichos de estimação' e sim de 'malditos' ou 'cobaias' ou 'se você um dia estiver perdido na floresta, sem comida ou água, invoque-o e mate-o! Assim solucionará seus problemas!'. O pior de tudo um: Ele não podia devolvê-lo. O pior de tudo dois: Ele ao podia jogá-lo rua, pois provavelmente o cachorro o acharia de volta**²**.

-Um nome... - Olhou no fundo dos olhos negros do cachorro e colocou-o no chão, este sentou-se na frente de seu dono como se disse-se 'Anda logo! 'Tô com fome e quero brincaaaaaaar e adivinha? É com você, baka!'

-Baka é a sua mãe ¬¬ E seu nome será... – O cachorro só esperava. Até que este se levantou e o cheirou, voltou a abanar o rabo e ficou de dois com as patinhas de filhote apoiadas sobre sua canela pedindo carinho na cabeça. 'Calinhoooooo, baka-chan!' Sasuke sentia que ele dizia isso.

-Um bom nome seria 'Naruto', mas... Ninguém merece esse tipo de nome tão ridículo ¬¬- O cachorro latiu pedindo carinho e o Uchiha consentiu.

'Jack', 'Chuck, o cachorro assassino', 'fubá', 'Baka', 'Naruto', enfim, muitas idéias ridículas passaram pela cabeça do Uchiha, até que se lembrou de um e-mail que Sakura o enviara um dia, era a história de um maluco que chamara seu cachorro de 'sexo' e suas desventuras na rua, na lanchonete, com a namorada e até na igreja. Por um breve momento cogitou na idéia de chamá-lo de 'sexo'...

-Não. - Reprimiu-se, preferia 'Naruto' á chamá-lo de 'Sexo'.

-Cachorro. - PERFEITO! Sabe, um cachorro que se chama 'cachorro'! Tocante! Incrível a inteligência e a imaginação afiada no NOSSO Uchiha! SERIA MAIS PREFERIVEL 'XUXUCÃO' Á SÓ 'CACHORRO'! QUE DIABOX DE NOME É 'CACHORRO'?!

-Não. - Parece que ele me ouviu (o.o).

-Demo. – Hein? O Uchiha sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro. Parece que ele gostou do nome.

-Perfeito. – Com o nome dado, entram em casa.

x.o.x

Sasuke já vestido passeava com o projeto de cachorro em busca de coisas para o mesmo.

Demo andava fielmente ao seu lado, tranqüilo e feliz, meio infantil para o Uchiha, mas uma Boa companhia, de fato. Demo não estava mais com a fita vermelha, como se Sasuke fosse sair com seu filhote vestido de presente de garota. Demo de repente latiu e saiu correndo, surpreendendo o Uchiha que o seguiu até o mesmo parar sobre as patas de um enorme cachorro branco acompanhado de uma bela moça.

-AU! AU!- Latiu Demo, Akamaru latiu de volta, ambos se cheiraram e de repente os dois estavam elétricos, querendo brincar de tudo quanto era jeito.

-Ahn...- Disse a moça. Foi só nessa hora que Sasuke olhou para ela. Ela usava a antiga bermuda e uma blusa preta de mangas soltas até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, era uma roupa simples, porém um detalhe: Ele também estava de blusa preta (de jounin) e a velha bermuda azul escura.

-Bom dia, Hinata. – Disse cordialmente.

- Mu-Muitíssimo b-bom dia S-S-Sasuke-san. - Hinata cumprimentou-o formalmente, agachando-se.

- Arg.- Proferiu sem que ela ouvisse.

-A-Até Sasuke-san.- E começou a andar, sendo seguida por Akamaru. Ela passou por ele, bem, era a primeira garota que o obriga a puxar papo ao invés de tentar conversar.

-Hinata.- Ela para e olha para ele.

-Onde eu encontro coisas para cachorro?- Ela se vira para ele.

-Tem u - uma boa p-pet-shop perto da casa do Kiba-kun- Falou calmamente.

-Me acompanha até lá? Eu não sei onde o Kiba mora.- Mentir é feio, sabia Sasuke?

-Tudo bem.- E começaram a andar, um do lado do outro, enquanto isso os dois cachorros corriam enquanto brincavam, nunca fora da visão dos dois. Sasuke às vezes nem notara que olhava Hinata com o canto do olho o tempo todo. Para ele, ela parecia triste, normalmente era corava muito pouco quando falavam com ela, hoje ela corou só um pouco. "_Ela é meiga do mesmo jeito." _Concluiu o subconsciente do Uchiha. Sua mão saiu timidamente do bolso e esticou-se calma e lerdamente até o ombro de Hinata e lá pousou. Ele só não abriu um sorriso maior que o do Naruto quando ela corou porque era um Uchiha.

-Você não me pare bem, Hinata.- E tirou a mão do ombro da moça, claro! Afinal.. Ele não é mais um adolescente! É um adulto! E um Uchiha! Espere... Ele está preocupado? Claro que não, só que ele não pode ficar pondo a mão nos ombros de qualquer uma sem ter um belíssimo motivo, sorte a dele que Hinata não sabe disso. A moça ficou quieta e ele não insistiu, suspirou aliviada por isso estava cansada. Não havia missões, não havia mais muitos momentos com seus amigos, só papéis, reclamações e golpes baixos de velhos exigentes, sentiu que queria chorar, mas uma coisa que aprendeu foi segurar o choro, enlaçou sua mão á dele como se estivesse pedindo força e colocou somente a cabeça no ombro dele, como se assim fosse ajudada e se assim fosse conseguir ser mais forte, ficaram lá os dois parados, ela corada e de coração palpitante e ele não-corado e de coração estranhamente palpitante.

Mas espere! O que ela estava fazendo, corou mais ainda e recuou rapidamente, ele a olhou confuso, ela corou mais ainda.

- D-de-d—d-d-d-desculpa Sa-sa-sa-sa-Sasuke-san! A-A-A-A-A-Agora é só virar a esquina, é-é a se-se-se-segunda lo-loja á-á e-e-e-e... Esquerda! T-Tchau!- E foi embora arrastando consigo Akamaru, Demo quase que vai junto, as é pego á tempo por Sasuke que se vira como se nada tivesse acontecido e continuar a andar com o rosto indiferente.

x.o.x

"_Kiba-kun disse que era para encontrá-lo no I-Ichiraku pa-para devolver o Akamaru."_

E foi isso que Hinata fez, virou o rua e logo pôde ver a jaqueta de Kiba, junto dele com um colete de jounnin estava um loiro conhecido por toda a vila.

-Yo, Hinata-chan! o/- Cumprimentou Kiba.

-Olá, Kiba-kun.-Naruto olhou para trás pelo canto do olho e se inclina olhando para a Hinata com seu sorriso de sempre.

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan! n.n-

-Ohayo, Naruto n.n- Estava feliz, nem percebera, mas acabara de conseguir falar com o loiro sem gaguejar. –Kiba-kun, aqui está o Akamaru.-

-Ok Hinata, muito obrigado. –

-AU!-

-Vou indo, tchau Kiba-kun. Até, Naruto-kun.- virou-se, acenou e foi embora.

-E ai, amigão? Andou bastante com a Hinata? Deu bastante bitoca nela?- Brincou Kiba. Akamaru respondeu com um latido.

-Eca, Kiba! Como pode fazer uma brincadeira dessas com o nome da Hinata-chan, Dettebayo?!- Kiba riu.

-Ela não gosta mais de você boboca, deve ta gostando de outro agora, né?!- Kiba espicha o peito, como se dissesse 'E é obvio que ela ta gostando de mim, bakaaaaa B)'.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! A HINATA-CHAN GOSTAVA DE MIM, DETTEBAYO?! °O°-

-He, mas ela não gosta mais, cansou de esperar você, o baka-inútil-idiota-burro-sem-noção-e-sem-vergonha que demorou demais. –

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!- Acho que Kiba nem viu quando a briga com o Naruto começou.

-Ah, esses jovens de hoje.- Suspirou derrotado o dono da barraquinha de ramen mais famosa do anime.

x.o.x

_02 anos depois..._

Na sede dos Hyuuga, o silencio reinava, não que isso não era comum, mas dessa vez era por mera e espontânea vontade.

Uma sala.

Muitos curiosos.

-Hum! Ridículo.- Afirmava Neji de olhos fechado em um ar de superioridade.

-Ah, Neji! Depois de dois anos Hinata-sama alguém finalmente veio pedir Hinata-sama em casamento pessoalmente!- Falou uma empregada da Souke de cabelos curto e castanho claro para o moreno.

-ELE CHEGOU!- Gritou uma outra empregada da Souke.

-Já?!- Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Neji cora e ela sorri.

-Aham... B)-

Dentro da sala...

Hinata vestia um lindo quimono roxo-claro, com uma faixa roxo escuro e duas mechas presas atrás da cabeça por um lindo enfeite com pérolas. Estava sentada, ao seu lado seu pai, ambos esperando o homem.

-Hinata. –

-Sim?-

-Está muito bonita assim.- E Hinata cora.

Fora da sala...

-Não acredito.- De surpresa o rosto de Neji vai á fúria.

- É ele!- Suspira a criada.

Hanabi interrompe - Seu enchiri...- parou ao ver o homem que se aproximava.

-

-

A porta se abre.

-

-

O rosto de pai e filha focam o homem pelo canto dos olhos e os lábios se abre levemente de surpresa. O homem se ajoelha na frente de Hinata, pega sua mão e a beija delicadamente, fazendo-a corar e fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente, mas logo desfaz o sorriso para que o pai da moça não veja e senta-se á frente da moça.

-Senhor Hiashi. –

-Senhor Uchiha. – Sasuke sorri como um vitorioso.

-Quero pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.- O rosto de Hinata cora ainda mais, o coração da mesma querendo explodir de alegria e nervosismo e uma voz dentro de si gritando para o pai aceitar a proposta.

-

-

Do lado de fora...

Neji mordeu o lábio inferior...

E Kiba que estava do lado de fora e que acabara de chegar se controlava para não arrombar tudo.

-

-

Ninguém sabe, mas...

-

-

Sasuke tivera um ano para olhá-la.

.

Meio ano para compreender o que sentia por ela.

.

Dois anos para impedir todos os pervertidos endereçados no patrimônio dos Hyuuga.

.

Dois anos para tomar coragem e pedi-la em casamento.

.

E menos de dois minutos de espera para ver á ela sorrir dizendo que aceitava e o pai aceitando o matrimonio.

.

.

Será aquilo...

O começo do namoro?

Um namoro que sem ninguém saber ou ver, existia.

E que só começou...

Com um pedido de casamento.

**FIM!!**

* * *

**Bate-bapo tipo 'cá entre nóis' com a autora:**

**¹-**Eu acho que é dourado, para mim, é cor de pé-de-moleque 8B –ama comer pé-de-moleque-

**²-**Pelo faro. A vila é pequena, o que facilita também u.u

Tava com preguiça, mas acabei! \o/

Eu gostei, até 6.6

Sei lá, consegui mesclar bem comédia e romance.

Só estranhei a Hinata, ela estava muito séria no começo da fic, acho que eu a amadureci demais. E o Sasuke uma hora ficava careta demais e outra frio demais u.u espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Ah, é mesmo! Gostaram do Demo? Falando em Demo...

É SÉRIO QUANDO EU DEI PITI SOBRE O NOME DO DEMO! Ò.Ó POXA, O SASUKE IA CHAMAR O CACHORRO DE 'CACHORRO'! O Sasuke devia ter mais imaginação! Só que ele me fugiu do controle! Garoto malvado! Ù.u

Sasuke: ¬¬

Isa: Vem não! Estou de mal com você ù.u

Sasuke: Qual é a sua idade mesmo? ¬¬

Isa: Sou mais nova que você! Vem não!

Sasuke: Vou não, 'vem não'. ¬¬

Isa: o.o... –percebe- sem graça ù/ú

Sasuke: Vamos ás reviews. u.u

Isa: Yes! \o/

Sasuke: A última palavra tem sempre que ser sua? ¬¬

Isa: Yes! -.o

**Respondendo ás reviews (obrigada por todas elas):**

**-May-chan...**

Isa: Mesmo nas férias? O.o

Sasuke: Baka, suas férias só começaram essa semana, quando você lançou o capitulo todos ainda estavam em aula ¬¬

Isa: "_Apesar de tudo eu ainda te amo_" ç.ç May, obrigada! E sim, eu **A-M-O **de paixão comédia! 8D E amo comédias românticas! Tenho 14 anos vou para 15 e acredite, me condeno por ainda ser criança por dentro e gostar desse tipo de coisa n/n', mas acho que é sonho de toda menina/mulher ter um romance á sua vida 9/9

Sasuke: Nesse capitulo ela avançou muito rápido ¬¬ cruz credo.

Isa: Não! Foi dois anos no total! E você e a Hinata tinham a mania(que só a baka aqui percebeu) de só se falarem depois de séculos! Ò.ó

Sasuke: E fui eu quem escreveu o roteiro! Ò.ó

Isa: Pixi, é 'mermo' 9.9"

**-zal-chan...**

Isa: Ta aqui a continuação, ó! o/

Sasuke: Esperamos que tenha gostado u.u

Demo: AU AU! XD (Em cachorrês: Eu também espero! –carinha de gatinho do Shrek)

**-Nyelleve Cullen...**

Isa: Cullen? Peraí! Cullen, Cullen ù,u... Hum... Onde é que eu conheço esse nome mesmo?

Sasuke: De nenhum lugar! ÒoÓ

Demo: AU!

Isa: EDWARD CULLEN! VOCÊ É PARENTE DELE?! DE TWILIGHT?! 8D AHHHHHHHHHH! EU AMO AQUELE LIVRO É TOTALMENTE DEMAIS! (desculpe se estiver errada XD)

Sasuke: Chega! –tampa a boca da autora- OBRIGADO PELO COMENTARIO E POR GOSTAR DA FIC! DEMO! AGRADEÇA!

Demo: AU AU! 8D

**-carol...**

Isa: -vestida de cavaleiro da Idade média, encima de uma pedra e com uma espada erguida pelas duas mãos e fala com a voz séria- E Pelo fogo da juventude eu acabo essa fic! ò.ó – uma luz sai da espada e sega todo mundo, fazendo tudo voltar ao normal- MEUS OLHOS X.X...

Sasuke: Sua imaginação está muito fértil para alguém normal ¬¬

Isa: Espero que tenha gostado do comprimento desse capitulo. Ultimo capitulo é sempre o mais longo (ao contrário das novelas da Globo que o último capitulo é sempre o mais curto xD)

-**Sophia.DiLUA...**

Sasuke: -vestido de terno preto em um beco escuro com traficantes bombados atrás dele com cara de pouco amigos- Delicada... Delicada demais. –pega arma, se vira e mata todos os traficantes bombados, um tiro acerta a câmera que quebra- Droga ¬¬

Isa: Bravo, Sask! ¬¬

Sasuke: -tira o terno, dobra as mangas e troca a lente da câmera- Todo mundo erra u.u

Isa: Nossa você prosperou o.o

Sasuke: -sorri- Agora só falta você.

Isa: AH! ò.o

**-Ane Caroline**

Isa: Pois é! Eu também achei isso muito injusto! i.i Me esforcei tanto no primeiro capitulo que era de dia dos namorados (muito atrasado, como sempre), ficou tão meigo! Foi o melhor capitulo!

Sasuke: Foi mesmo u.u

Isa: E eu nunca disse que ele não acabariam juntos ¬¬

Sasuke: Ela disse: '_É, mas do jeito que os dois são... É mais fácil acabar a fic e eles não acabarem juntos u.u Mas eu darei um jeito de isso de isso não acontecer ¬¬_' –imitando fazendo voz de garota-

Isa: ¬¬X –respirando fundo-

Sasuke: "_Dessa vez... A última palavra será minha Huahahahaahaha è.é" _–respira fundo, indiferente- Espero que tenham gostado e blá blá blá ¬¬ Até a próxima fic e blá blá blá u.u

Isa: ¬¬-b

Sasuke: -sorri- n.n

**FIM! E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

**Até um proximo trabalho! o/**


	4. Tudo que precisa ler antes de morrer

**Capitulo extra.**

**-**

**Todas as coisas que você tem que ler antes de morrer**

**-**

**-**

**(é pouca coisa)**

**-**

**-**

Isa: Como vão? 8D

Sasuke: á pé, de carro, de ônibus, de bicicleta, de carrinho de bebe, de skate, taxi... Que pergunta mais besta u.u

Isa: ¬¬ Te perguntei algo, criatura?

Sasuke: Simplesmente acho, não, você _DEVE _reformular sua pergunta.

Isa: Obrigada. n.n Por que não disse isso desde o começo? o.o

Sasuke: "_Porque você é muito fofa vermelha de raiva n.n_" Porque é uma pergunta imbecil, oras u.u

Isa: Reformulando a pergunta... Estão bem? 8D –olha para Sasuke- o.o...

Sasuke: u.u –consente com a cabeça-

Isa: Esse será o capitulo extra da minha fic. Gosto de fazer capítulos extras e deixar tudo nos conformes! \o/ Aqui dou historinhas bestas e curiosidades e respondo ás reviews.

Sasuke: Vamos responder primeiro, afinal foram só duas u.u

Isa: -consente com a cabeça-

**-May-chan...**

Sasuke: Não sei por que ela botou isso, eu não sou esse tipo de homem u.u

Isa: é, eu gostaria que fosse.

Sasuke: "_Ò.ÓX CUMÉ QUI É?!" _Como assim? õ.ó

Isa: Sei lá, tipo sedutor, que é seguro de si, malicioso, silencioso... "_Maduro u.u, mas ai já é pedir demais." _

Sasuke: "_PORRX, EU FINJO SER UM CARA LEGAL QUANDO ELA QUER O ORIGINAL?! ME DÁ A FORCA AGORA! Ò.ÓXXX" _Você sonha demais u.u.

Isa: É, eu sei u.u "_ç.ç o pior de tudo é que eu não tomo jeito, buáaaaaaaaa"_ Mas o bom é que ele ficou meigo e que tudo acabou bem 8D E obrigada! Mas é difícil escrever fics, mas acho que tenho que atualizar a 'Belo monstro' 9.9 um dia...

**-Nylleve Cullen...**

Demo: AU! (Em cachorres: Ahhh obrigado, moça bunita! xD)

Sasuke: Continue lendo, mas abaixo colocamos como bônus, quero dizer, _ela _colocou a história do cão chamado sexo.

Isa: Para ser sincera, eu não sei de nada disso, eu só li o Crepúsculo e vou esperar Lua Nova , minha amiga me deu a tradução feita por fãs, mas eu achei muito má feita (erros de ortografia e palavras não entendidas que jogam fora o parágrafo inteiro), vou espero que Outubro chega o livro Lua Nova.

Sasuke: -olha, fica raivoso e com olhar assassino- Itachi...

Isa: Lembra que o Itachi no fundo é bom?

Sasuke: -vira o rosto com vergonha- NÃO! Ò.Ó

Isa: Tudo bem senhorita, eu também já tive esses sonhos n.n É normal. E eu acho que a garota que beijou o Sasuke foi a Ino ou a Sakura e talvez uma OCC. (Sim, eu li sua fic)

Isa: Agora vamos aos bônus!

**Sasuke: 1ª coisa que você tem que ler antes de morrer...**

A maior palavra do dicionário é: Pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiótico –fala rapido-

Isa: Como você consegue falar isso? õ.ò

Sasuke: -sorri malicioso e se aproxima- Vai ter que arrancar de mim para descobrir.

Isa: -se sente tonta- x.x aiai... –falta ar-

Sasuke: -sorri malicioso- "_hehe" _

**Isa: -ainda meio tonta- A segunda é... x.x**

Meu cão chamado "Sexo"

Todas as pessoas que conheço e que têm um cachorro costumam chamá-lo de Rex, Lulu ou algo assim.  
Eu coloquei no meu cachorro o nome de... "Sexo".

Mas agora, Sexo é muito embaraçoso para mim...

Quando eu fui à Câmara renovar a licença dele, disse ao funcionário que queria uma licença para Sexo, e ele disse que também queria uma para ele!  
Aí eu disse que era para um cachorro, e ele disse que não se importava com o tipo de vida dos outros.  
Eu disse: -  
"Você não entende? Eu tenho Sexo desde os 9 anos de idade."  
E ele replicou:  
- "Você devia ser um garoto bem precoce!"

Quando resolvi casar, disse ao padre que gostaria de ter Sexo na igreja, durante a cerimônia de casamento.  
Ele falou que eu teria que esperar a cerimônia acabar.  
Eu disse:  
- "Mas Sexo tem uma grande importância na minha vida.  
Meu mundo gira em torno de Sexo."  
Ele disse que não gostaria de ficar ouvindo sobre a minha vida pessoal, e que não nos casaria na igreja dele.  
Aí eu contei a ele que todos os familiares e convidados gostariam de ter Sexo na igreja.  
No dia seguinte casei apenas pelo Registro Civil.  
Minha família foi banida da igreja para sempre.

Quando fomos para a lua-de-mel, levamos Sexo conosco.  
Ao chegar no hotel, eu pedi um quarto para mim e minha mulher.  
- E um quarto especial para Sexo.  
O empregado disse que todos os quartos eram bons para sexo.  
E eu:  
- "Você não entende? Sexo mantém-me acordado a noite toda!  
E ele:  
- "Eu também!"

Um dia inscrevi Sexo numa competição, mas ele desapareceu.  
Um outro competidor perguntou o que eu estava à procura, e eu disse que gostaria de ter Sexo na competição.  
Ele disse que eu estava na competição errada.  
- "Por favor", implorei, "Eu quero ter Sexo na TV!"  
Ele chamou os seguranças, que me puseram para na rua.

Quando me divorciei, fomos ao tribunal, lutar pela custódia do cão.  
Eu disse:  
- "Meritíssimo, eu tinha Sexo antes do casamento, mas ele abandonou-me depois que casei."  
O Juiz lamentou:  
- "Comigo ocorreu o mesmo..."

Ontem à noite Sexo fugiu de novo. Procurei durante horas, até que um policia perguntou o que eu estava a fazer na rua às 4:00h da manhã.  
Eu disse que estava procurando por Sexo.  
Meu caso vai a julgamento a semana que vem...

Bem, agora eu estou na cadeia, divorciado, com mais problemas com o cachorro do que eu poderia imaginar.

Quando fui à primeira sessão com o psiquiatra, ele perguntou qual era o meu problema.  
E eu disse:  
- "Sexo sempre foi meu melhor amigo, porto da minha vida. Mas, agora ele me abandonou, e sem Sexo eu estou tão sozinho que não tenho mais razão para viver."  
E o doutor: - "Sexo não pode ser o melhor amigo de um homem. Por que você não compra um cachorro??"

Isa: -já inteira - Gostaram? 8D

Sasuke: -respira aliviado-

Demo: -abana o rabo como nunca, dando-se por agradecido por ser 'Demo' e não 'Sexo'-

Isa: Espero que vocês gostem desse bônus e que tenham gostado da fic! 8D Agora temos que ir! \o/

Sasuke: -agarra a autora pela cintura e cochicha no seu ouvido- Vamos?

Isa: -desmaia- X/X

Demo: Au! 8D (tradução: até a próxima, pexual! o/)

**FIM.**

**Até algum próximo trabalho!**


End file.
